


Raglan

by FuryNZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Oceanside Town, Paddleboarding, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili moves away from the city to a sleepy oceanside town.  A month in, he's lonely and overworked setting up his business, and regretting his decision.  One morning he finds himself down at one of the local surf beaches, and meets a rather friendly local.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raglan

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff. Done somewhat quickly for the [AO3 1 Million Fanworks celebration](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/366). Enjoy!

Kili hadn’t lived in Raglan for very long. He’d moved down to the oceanside town a few weeks ago from Auckland, setting up his small business doing pottery. He’d had enough of the city and the lazy little town was both appealing and only a few hours drive from his family. Unfortunately, setting up his pottery business in the wharf warehouse had taken a lot of his time. There hadn’t been much time to explore the area and he was beginning to feel lonely. He began to question his decision of moving away from everything he’d known in search of a quieter lifestyle. 

Early one morning he decided to throw on a t-shirt, swim trunks and jandals. The clothing seemed to be the preferred wear of local residents and he’d need a few more pairs. He jumped in his old station wagon, driving west out of the main section of town until he saw a sign for Manu Bay; it was a well-known surfing location that his landlord had mentioned. With little else to do, he turned his car down the path and parked, climbing out and sitting at one of the picnic tables to watch the surfers for awhile. He pulled out a hair tie, gathering up his hair and to keep it off his neck.

The air smelled salty and the sound of waves crashing occasionally muffled the noise of the birds, insects and wind. There were a few other vehicles, and a handful of people in the surf. Kili enjoyed the view. It was a very warm morning and he could feel the sun on his arms and neck. It would probably be unbearably hot by evening. He climbed up onto the tabletop, crossing his legs and leaning back onto his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed in the ocean air, grateful for the light breeze.

“Hey mate.” A voice startled Kili and he lurched forward. Standing at the end of the table was a man in a pair of floral red boardshorts, leaning a surfboard against the end of table. “Sorry to surprise you.” He left the board, wandering off toward an old van with curtained windows. The man was rather brash, Kili thought, to intrude on his space when there were other empty tables around. Kili watched him open the door, pull out a satchel and walk back with it. He sat on wood bench, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of water.

“Thirsty? I’ve got another,” he said, pulling it out and offering the bottle.

Kili’s previous thought of rudeness quickly melted away. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Cheers,” he replied, taking the bottle and popping it open. 

“Not seen you around before,” he said, pulling out a sandwich and unwrapping it. “Tourist?”

“No, just moved here a month ago,” Kili said. “First time I’ve really been out to look around, I’ve been too busy setting up my business.”

“Oh! A new local. Been lots of them lately. Town’s growing fast.” 

Kili glanced over at the man. He was blond, hair in long dreadlocks. There was an overabundance of people with dreadlocks in this hippie town though. He had several piercings in his ear and one through his nose. He looked up, meeting Kili’s gaze; his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. 

Kili looked away, blushing. 

“So my name is Fili,” he said. “What do you we call you?”

“Kili.”

“Good name,” he laughed. “If you’re a local, you’ll get to know everybody soon enough. It’s busy during summer but winter is quiet. Good surfing then too. Do you surf?”

“No, never tried it.”

“Take off your shirt,” Fili instructed, slipping his water bottle away. “I’ll take you out for a paddle if you want.”

Kili felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. “I -- I don’t know if I’m ready to try that!”

Fili laughed. “Just a little way out, if you want. You can sit on the board and I’ll paddle us around the shallows. I’ll put the bag away and grab my paddle. Do you want to leave your stuff in my van?”

Nervous, but also a little excited, Kili stood and followed him back to the van. He stripped off his shirt and jandals, setting them inside the back and leaving his car keys tucked under shirt.

“You can swim, right?” Fili asked, closing up the van after taking out a long paddle.

“Yes. It’s been awhile though.”

Fili nodded and headed back to the table to pick up his board. “That’s alright. I’ll keep an eye on you. There’s a section over here away from the sand bar. We’ll head for Whale Bay. Shouldn’t get many waves.”

The board under his arm, he walked through the soft sand toward the water. Kili followed, marvelling at the warmth of the black sand. He plodded along, struggling through the dry sand and finding his footing on the damp section. Fili walked into the water, dropping the board in and sitting astride. “Let’s go,” he grinned. 

Kili waded out into the cool water, standing beside the board. “How do I sit?”

“Just like I am. Straddle the board in front of me,” Fili indicated.

Kili raised an eyebrow but climbed over the board in front of him and gripped the edges. 

“Good. I going to stand up behind you and paddle. If you feel uncomfortable about how far out we are, just let me know, okay?”

“Okay.”

Fili’s hand gripped Kili’s shoulder and the board tilted slightly for a moment as the blond stood, and then the hand was gone. Moments later he heard a splash as the paddle entered the water, and they began to move along, the paddle swapping from side to side. 

Kili smiled, trailing his fingers in the water. 

“Like this?” Fili’s voice cut through the sound of crashing waves at the other end of the beach.

“This is really pleasant.” Kili looked back. “I could do this everyday!” he laughed.

“Welcome to Raglan.” Fili smiled down. “Some of us do this everyday! Well, until we have to go make money.”

“What do you do?” Kili asked.

Fili chuckled. “I work in the surf shop. Also do bartending when they need a hand, and I dog sit for a few people. And deliver pizza. All part-time, so just where somebody needs me. What do you do?”

“Pottery,” Kili replied. “I’ve just rented space in the warehouse at the wharf. Nice big space for a kiln and shelving, and I’m going to open tomorrow, although I’m distributing flyers to say opening Friday. So just a soft opening to get the kinks worked out before the crowds turn up Friday.”

“Good idea,” Fili said, paddling them further away from shore. The surfboard shook from the remnants of a wave, and Kili ducked down, holding the edges tightly. Fili reached down, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he squeezed Kili’s shoulder gently. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

And Kili found himself wondering when he had decided to trust Fili, whom he hadn’t known for twenty minutes yet. They continued to paddle away from shore, and Kili looked into the water, unable to see the bottom. He didn’t let go of the board. 

“Where in town do you live?” Fili asked, paddling along.

“I have a short term rental on Greenslade Road,” Kili replied, grateful for the questions. “I’m looking for something more permanent. You?”

“A nice big plot on Wainui Road,” Fili replied. “It’s been in the family a long time. They tell me I could subdivide it and sell of sections for a lot of money. But I don’t think I will. I like my privacy there. Plus I have a large fenced yard for dogs, which is why I end up dog-sitting for people often.”

“Do you have a dog?”

“Funny enough, no. I have a pair of cats though. Rescues I found down here at the beach. I call them Lexi and Coco.”

“Lexi and Coco?”

“Named after professional surfers,” Fili grinned. “Lexi had a bit of an attitude problem, she comes around with food. Coco however adores everybody. They fight for my affection.”

“So is it just you and the cats?” Kili asked, finding himself more curious about Fili.

“Yep, just us. Parents passed nearly a decade ago in a car accident. No siblings. Just friends around town really. Mostly old ladies that I help do chores for, and some of the other surfers.” He laughed brightly, and Kili couldn’t help but laugh with him.

Fili really was the embodiment of the town’s spirit, Kili realized. Laid back, happy, care free. Getting along as he could with more zest for life than money. Just the sort of lifestyle Kili had been looking for when he moved in.

“Oh, hold on,” Fili began to turn the surfboard. “Big wave.” He crouched down, putting his hands on Kili’s shoulder. 

Kili’s eyes went wide as he watched the wave coming at them; it broke just it reached, enveloping them. Kili kept a tight hold on the board but it flipped over, dumping them into the water. He managed to take a deep breath before sinking under. Despite knowing how to swim, he suddenly realized just how deep it was and panic set in. He flailed, looking for the sunlight to figure out which way he had to go. Moments later an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled upwards.

The pair broke the surface and Kili gasped. The surfboard floating in front of him and he reached out, clinging desperately.

“It’s okay,” Fili whispered in his ear. “I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

“I’m okay,” Kili said, trying to reassure himself. “I’m okay.”

“I thought you said you can swim?” Fili asked gently.

“I can,” he answered. “The deep water is making me nervous.”

“Oh!” Fili’s arm tightened around Kili’s waist. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about that. I suppose I’m used to it. I’ll get you back to shore. Can you get back on the surfboard?”

“Yeah.” Kili wrapped his arm over, crawling up and laying on for a moment. Fili treaded water beside the board, watching Kili carefully. 

“Really sorry mate. I didn’t think about that at all.”

“No, I didn’t either when I agreed. Can we keep going to the end? I trust you.” Kili pulled himself up into his sitting position again.

Fili patted his knee, concerned. “Are you sure? We can go back to the van.”

“No, I really do like it out here. It’s peaceful.” 

“Okay then.” He lifted himself up onto the back of the board. “To the end and back to the van.” Fili paddled them along the rest of the way, then turned the board and and began to paddle back toward the beach. Kili began to relax, feeling the water lapping around his knees and drifting his fingers into the water. After a month busy in his store, constructing shelves and firing pottery in the summer heat, the cool wetness of the ocean was welcome. 

“If you’re working down on the wharf you could paddleboard in the bay there before work and during lunch,” Fili said. “It’s very calm, not like this at all, and fairly shallow in most places. I think you’d enjoy it.”

“Maybe,” Kili said. “How much for a paddleboard and an oar?”

“I’ve got a paddleboard you can use,” Fili replied. “And a spare oar.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Kili said with surprise. “Maybe you could come out with me the first few times?”

Fili grinned. “Certainly.” 

They continued back to Manu Bay’s beach, Fili hopping off the board and offering Kili a hand out of the water. “Thanks for agreeing to come along. Sorry we wiped.”

Kili brushed the water off. “No, I enjoyed it.” He pulled his hair free of the tie, running his fingers through to smooth it and retying it. “I think I could learn to cope with the idea of depth.” 

Fili walked back towards the picnic table, setting the board and paddle beside it. “So you open your shop tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I hope it’s not too busy.” He lifted his feet, looking at the sand stuck to the bottom then an idea popped into his head. “I used to a have a helper in Auckland. In fact, I kept it open and left her there to sell things. I’m going to make it all here and ship half of it up to sell. She’s going to hire another hand. I could probably use somebody here,” he looked to Fili and drew up his courage. “Fancy another part-time job?”

Fili raised his hand to his chin. “Let me think. Does it allow ample time for surfing in the mornings? Pay enough to keep me and my two cats fed?”

Kili smiled softly. “I think it would do that, yes.”

“Right. When do I start, boss?” Fili lifted his shoulders and crossed his arms.

Kili laughed. “Look at you. Ready to work tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Sure, if you want. I can show you what I do. I enjoy making pottery. It’s both challenging and relaxing.”

“Could I make a mug for my beer?”

“Definitely!” Kili said. “Anything you like. I’ll help you create it, color and glaze it.”

“Deal. I’ll be there in there early then. Say, have you been to the Roll Up shop in town yet?” 

“What’s that?” Kili said.

“Ice cream,” Fili grinned. “Want some ice cream, boss?”

“I could do ice cream.”

Fili collected his board and shoved it into the back of his vehicle. “Tell you what. Follow me up to my place. I’ll drop my van off and we can grab a quick shower, then drive into town for ice cream. I’ll show you around and introduce you to some of the shopkeepers. Now that you’re a local, you should know that if they know who you are, they won’t charge you summer tourist prices.” 

“Really? They do that?”

“Oh yeah. It’s very quiet here in winter. Have to compensate by making a few extra bucks in summer. Although I suppose your pottery business will be fine, if you sell goods elsewhere too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kili slipped on his jandals and shirt, picking up his keys and the water bottle. He dangled his keys. “Following you!” He jumped into his car.

The pair reached Fili’s place, an old two story home with all of the living spaces on the second level and a view of the ocean. They both had a quick shower then jumped into Kili’s car and into town. Fili showed him the ice cream shop and paraded him around the other stores. He’d been to most but they hadn’t realized he was a new resident. They had lunch then drove around the coast for awhile, chatting away before returning to town. Fili went into the small grocery store, emerging with an armload of groceries and insisting on grilling hamburgers for Kili on his deck. And that was where Kili found himself as the sun began to dip.

Kili leaned on the railing, watching the ocean. “I was feeling a little down this morning,” he confessed. “A little lonely, and maybe a little overworked.”

“Mate, nobody should feel overworked. We operate on our own schedules here. Check the opening hours in most stores. They’re guidelines, not hard rules. If the surf is especially good, people will expect others to be away.” Fili pushed a little closer, offering him another beer.

Kili shook his head. “Can’t drive home if I have another.”

“Don’t need to,” Fili took a sip of his own. “I’ve a spare bedroom. Two, in fact. Or you’re welcome to mine. Big king bed I can share.”

“Oh?” Kili looked over, a small smile pressing at his lips.

“Yeah.” Fili’s voice was hopeful.

“Another beer it is then,” Kili took the bottle and popped the cap.

“Are you going to keep the shop open on weekends?”

“Probably a few hours on Saturday, and have Sunday off. Possibly Mondays as well. I’ll see how the first couple week go.”

Fili nodded thoughtfully. “Next Sunday we could drive around Karioi to Ruapuke beach. It’s really nice out there. Good surf. And we could one of the bush walks if you want?”

Kili tapped his beer along the railing. “I think I’d like to try the bush walk. Maybe watch you surf too. I might get my courage up to try it in the future.”

“Awesome. I’d love to teach you.”

The stood silently for awhile before Fili spoke up again. “You’re not still feeling lonely then, I hope?” 

“I think I’ve had the single most perfect day of my life, actually,” Kili replied, moving a bit closer and slipping his arm around Fili’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

Fili slipped an arm around Kili’s waist, tugging him close. “Welcome to Raglan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hanging around on [Tumblr](http://furynz.tumblr.com/).


End file.
